Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-193.137.134.252-20130713071355/@comment-11145018-20130812230327
And.... I'm done i will watch the show, you see things where there isn't things to see (Even Ted say this when he's marrying Stella, they used to date but they move on), but it's ok, maybe the writers make an amazing twist (A crappy and stupid one) and make Robin, Ted couple YAY, whatever at this point just wanna see this show ends for good, but one thing is for sure, for many people myself included that would be lame, bad writing and sucking writing, because all this years that have passed since Season 2 would be crap, the same as non existent, they would screw us for 6 years, and i will never watch a show again (except for Breaking Bad). At this rate i dont give a damn if Barney is the mother and the kids are adopted. Would be a better fit ending than this T/R and B/R crap that wouldn't be that "complicated" And NO Ted never respected Robin, he goes after her every single time he got the chance, even when she's at his lowest she drops his "I Love You" every damn time he got the chance, that's why people is getting tired of that, its been 8 damn years of the same. So Robin would become the girl that Ted needs? WTF what about Ted being the man the girl needs, why is she the one who needs to change, and what have changed from the Ted from the "I Think im in love with you" from the pilot if he end up with Robin, i know many of you hate the Robin or Barney characters but they are the characters who have grown up the most over the years, Ted is the same crybaby guy from the pilot, he never leaves the girl alone, yeah he's the super nice guy who show up everytime she needs help, he's the shoulder she can cry on, the tear handkerchief, and what ppl is more tired of this is because Ted realizes every damn season Robin is not the girl for him, and then he goes after her just a few minutes he realized that, THAT'S FKN BS, Life won't work that way, yes this show does it, but it's been 8 years, 8 years of the same shit not just one or two seasons, so yes it's tiresome and it's boring. As simply than that, i have said before and i would said it again, Many of you guys don't believe in redemption as easy as that, I prefer him single (To tell u the thruth even all this wedding crap is bs, the guys were a damn couple in a level the other guy never wasn't) of course we prefered them single. for the laughs its necessary but also is true that they need to be together for the other guy (Who decides in a bar that when he saw a girl in a crowded bar, she was the love of his life, just because HE WANNA (YEs sometimes u met the love of your life at first sight, but that won't happen just when u realized your friends are getting commited/married and then suddenly realizes DAMN i need to do something with my life I wanna get married, then go to a Bar, and the first girl u see BAM Love at first sight when it's clear that she is the total opposite to you. Check his speech in come on, it's an inherent and selfish speech talking from his point of view, i do this because i want it to happen, well it happen won't work move on, then he get a backslide, Friends with benefits (Did i need to explain this?) make a 40 years pact, let her go allegedly for good, then let her go again in a limo, and now AGAIN, just to ending up together in the future. FOR GOD's SAKE. Gimme the mother marry that guy and end this show or divorced and kill Barney, get Ted and Robin together, because they were destined to be at the end, making this a mediocre soap opera (I thought this show were different, and i still think so, but if somehow they make Ted and Robin ended up together, then it would be a crappy sitcom ending with ridiculous twists). Ted's speech at Come On: Now let's see the facts: Ted and Robin ended up being a couple in the end (The kids now alll this time that their mother/wife/stepmom bangs with his dad all the time, they even screw friends and bangs with half New York. Ted and the Mother ended up together (The kids would know that their dad has affairs and bangs his "aunt Robin" but their mother is a saint. A girl so tender and cute that she wasn't promiscuous or bang all New York, Don't see another girl who was Ted's love infatuation for years as an obstacle or rival, Easy the Mother wins. In my opinion Ted doesn't deserve this girl. And the last thing is Ted and Robin is like the Love in time of cholera ( I always expected something better than this, because if this ended like the book would be a total crap, Ariza lives his whole life obsessed with Fermina, and ended up with her together at the end) then it would be even worst. But still i hope the writers are not stupid and are being honest all this time with the story they created. Screw this im going to play some games....